wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Her Eyes Shone Like Diamonds/Transcript
This is the transcript for Her Eyes Shone Like Diamonds. Transcript (The episode starts with a Song: Wiggle and Learn. As the 6th TV Series, while Anthony pops up & start singing this song.) Anthony: (singing) Let's have some fun! Sam: (singing) Read along with a story Manzillas: (singing) Sail the ocean blue Sam: (singing) Get your friends and play dress-ups Manzillas: (singing) You're all welcome too Sam: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, dance to the rhythm of music Manzillas: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, Anthony: (singing) let's have some fun Sam: (singing) Come on a great adventure Manzillas: (singing) Sing your favorite tunes Sam: (singing) Reading, writing and painting Manzillas: (singing) Something we all can do Sam: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, dance to the rhythm of music Manzillas: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, Anthony: (singing) let's have some, let's have some, let's have some fun (A scene sliding down transition to Dorothy is telling a story about Sam dressed up as Prince Michael.) Dorothy: This is a song with a story. It's a story about a handsome prince. (Sam arrives dressed up as Prince Michael.) Oh! Here's the handsome prince now. Sam: (bowing.) Greetings, fair dinosaur! Dorothy: (bowing.) Greetings to you, kind sir. (Sam leaves.) The prince sees a beautiful lady whose hair is tied up with a black velvet band. He loses sight of her and searches everywhere to find her once again. Finally, he finds his true love and they live happily ever after. (sighs.) (Shot transition to Captain Feathersword holding to a book while reading The Black Velvet Band. A scene where Sam as the handsome prince named Michael, who is searching for the queen & he will get married.) Captain Feathersword: Once there was a handsome prince named Michael, who spied a maiden fair from afar. Sam: (as Prince Micheal singing.) Her eyes they shine like diamonds I think her the queen of the land Her hair hangs over her shoulder Tied up in a black velvet band Captain Feathersword: He lost sight of the maiden in the crowd, but was desperate to find her. He asked the butcher, who was nearby. Sam: (as Prince Micheal.) Kind butcher, have you seen a beautiful maiden? Anthony: (as butcher singing.) Did her eyes they shine like diamonds? Did she look like the Queen of the land? Was her hair hung over her shoulder, Tied up with a black velvet band? Sam: (as Prince Micheal.) Yes, that's her! Which way did she go? Captain Feathersword: The butcher pointed the Prince in the right direction and bid him farewell. Anthony: (as butcher singing.) Farewell my good prince, I must attend my mince, My sausages and my chops as well, For all these items I must sell. Farewell my good prince, I must attend my mince, My sausages and my chops as well, For all these items I must sell. Nice chops! Captain Feathersword: The prince continued on his search and came upon a cycle maker. He asked the cycle maker if he had seen a beautiful maiden pass by. Sam: (as Prince Micheal.) Have you seen a beautiful maid pass by? Fernando Jorge Moguel: (as cycle maker singing.) Did her eyes they shine like diamonds? Did she look like the Queen of the land? Did her hair hang over her shoulders, Tied up with a black velvet band? Sam: (as Prince Micheal.) Yes, that's her! Which way did she go? Captain Feathersword: The cycle maker pointed the Prince in the right direction and bid him farewell. Fernando Jorge Moguel: (as cycle maker singing.) Farewell good Prince Michael, For I must build a cycle. It needs a seat and bell as well, For the cycle I must sell. Farewell good Prince Michael, For I must build a cycle. It needs a seat and bell as well, For the cycle I must sell. Nice bike! Captain Feathersword: The Prince continued on his search and came upon a florist. He asked the florist if she had seen a beautiful maid pass by. Sam: (as Prince Micheal.) Have you seen a beautiful maid pass by? Caterina Mete: (as florist singing.) Did her eyes they shine like diamonds? Did she look like the Queen of the land? Does her hair hang over her shoulder, Tied up with a black velvet band? Sam: (as Prince Micheal.) Yes! Yes, that's her! Which way did she go? Captain Feathersword: The florist pointed the Prince in the right direction and bid him farewell. Caterina Mete: (as florist singing.) Fare thee well my Prince, I must attend my roses. It's their beauty and their smell That helps these lovely roses sell. Fare thee well my Prince, I must attend my roses. It's their beauty and their smell That helps these lovely roses sell. Nice smell! Captain Feathersword: The prince continued on his search, but became forlorn that he could not find the beautiful maiden. He was about to give up his search, when he turned towards the town square and he saw her! He wasted not a second and ran to her and sang... Sam: (as Prince Micheal singing.) Your eyes they shine like diamonds; I thought you the Queen of the land. Your hair hangs over your shoulder, It's tied with a black velvet band. Captain Feathersword: The Prince danced with the fair maiden, and he knew he had found his true love. Sam: (as Prince Micheal singing.) Your eyes they shine like diamonds; You will be the Queen of the land. Please wear this diamond tiara I place on your head with my hand. Captain Feathersword: The Prince and the maiden continued to dance and the maiden knew that she too had found her true love. Carolyn Ferrie: (as the queen singing.) My eyes are shining like diamonds; You've made me the Queen of the land. I love to wear my tiara And my hair in a black velvet band. (with Sam as Prince Micheal singing.) Your hair in a black velvet band. Your hair in a black velvet band. Captain Feathersword: And they lived happily ever after. Wha-how! (Opening camera transition to Wags opening a door, while wearing his painting beret & a smock to paint his picture with his palette and a paintbrush.) Wags: G'day, everyone. I'm Wags the Dog. I'm wearing my painting smock and I'm wearing my painting beret. I've got my paint palette and my paintbrush. Ha-hey! Let's paint! (Wags is sitting on a stool, while painting his picture. But then, Dorothy arrives holding her purse.) Dorothy: Hello, Wags. Can I have a look at your painting? Wags: You can if you like. But it's not very good. Dorothy: Ooh, it looks bright and colorful to me. Can you tell me about it? Wags: What do you want to know? Dorothy: Well, I don't know, really. I thought you might like to talk about what you're painting. Wags: Well, I like painting. Dorothy: That's a good start. Wags: And I like wearing an artist smock and beret. Dorothy: You like very smart wearing them too. Wags: And I really enjoy mixing the colors on my palette. And I like putting the paint on the paper. Dorothy: Uh-huh. Wags: (sighs.) Dorothy: So, what's the problem? Wags: My paintings never look like I want them to look. Dorothy: What do you mean? Wags: Well... I wanted to paint a horse, but it didn't look a bit like a horse. And I wanted to paint a tree, but it didn't look like a tree. And I wanted to paint a dragon, but it didn't look anything like a dragon either. Dorothy: But a painting doesn't have to look like anything. Wags: Doesn't it? Dorothy: Of course not! A lot of famous painters just used the paint to show colors and shapes. And you're already doing that. I think your painting is really nice to look at. Wags: Do you think so? And a painting can just be a mixture of colors and shapes and lines. So I really can be an artist after all. Dorothy: Of course you can! Just keep painting. Wags: Ruff! I will! (laughs.) I will! (Dorothy claps, until, Wags paints a picture. But then, shot cuts to the ending part of this episode during the Song: Wiggle and Learn.) Sam: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, dance to the rhythm of music Manzillas: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, Anthony: (singing) let's have some, let's have some, let's have some fun (It translates to the end credits are rolling during the Song: Goodbye From The Wiggles.) Sam: (singing) Goodbye from the Wiggles (with Captain Feathersword & the Other Wiggles singing.) It's time to say goodbye to you Sam: (singing) Goodbye from the Wiggles (with Captain Feathersword & the Other Wiggles singing.)''It's time to say goodbye '''Sam': (singing) Goodbye from the Wiggles (with Captain Feathersword & the Other Wiggles singing.) It's time to say goodbye to you Sam: (singing) Goodbye from the Wiggles (with Captain Feathersword & the Other Wiggles singing.)''It's time to say goodbye ''(They were all saying goodbye at the end of the song. Until, the endboard is shown.) Category:Transcripts Category:2008 Category:Finished Transcripts